Fetishes
by Max the bish deliverer
Summary: There were times when Edward hated returning to Central City Headquarters. This time just happened to be one of those times...


Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I barely watch it. Except all 42 fansubbed episodes so far.  
  
Fetishes:  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Can't really tell myself, to be quite honest.   
  
By: Max the bish deliverer

* * *

Roy Mustang had a fetish.  
  
A window fetish.  
  
He had an obsession with those windows behind his desk. He used those windows as distractions when he was not in the mood to pay attention. Those windows also cast the correct shadows, that, when used properly, could easily cowl even the haughtiest of lower-rank. But at the moment, those windows served their original purposes. To look out and watch what was going on outside.  
  
In this case, he watched as First Lieutenant Hawkeye walked with Second Lieutenant Havoc to greet the returning Elric brothers. Normally, Colonel Mustang would be with them, but he had the nagging feeling to stay in his office. There was a name for that nagging feeling as well, most people dubbed it "instinct."  
  
He called it "self-preservation" and he obeyed it often. But since the feeling was there when his "dog" returned, then he'd obey that feeling and avoid the pain and irritation for later.  
  
So he'd watch and wait until the four would return to his office where he could safely tease the Full-Metal Alchemist under the watchful eye of Hawkeye. Speaking of the talented Alchemist, they had just arrived in the courtyard, escorted by the two captains that accompanied them earlier.

* * *

There were times when Edward Elric hated going back to the Central City headquarters. This time, as amber eyes alighted upon the pulled back blond of his favorite soldier, he didn't care too much at all.  
  
He didn't see Havoc, nor did he care about not seeing Mustang. But Hawkeye was different. She meant comfort after the teasing and food after the long hours of being away from the nearest food source. That and she softened when her superior wasn't within hearing or visual range.  
  
Just like now, he noticed as he ran up and grabbed the First Lieutenant around her uniform-clad waist. She was much smaller then she looked, he realized as he pressed his face into her stomach, only to lean back and catch her gaze.  
  
If a quiet Riza Hawkeye was comforting... then a smiling one was next to heart-stopping, that and she was even blushing.  
  
Although his catching her around the waist was probably a small shock.  
  
"Welcome back, Al, Full-Metal," she nodded toward the blushing suit of armor, a soft smile on her face. "You've been missed," she ran her gloved hand through Edward's bangs before stepping away under the amused glaze of Jan Havoc.  
  
"Edward," he croaked due to the recent nicotine spree of his. "I'd watch the affectionate tackles. The Colonel gets incredibly antsy when people touch his 'hawk.'"

* * *

The blush on Ed's face was visible enough from his standpoint at the windows. Despite his best efforts at chasing off any and all offending males...and females due to some odd reason, the kid and the metal suit are the ones that she softens up for.  
  
Ridiculous really.  
  
But he could attribute that sense to jealousy. The only thing that kept him from shoving his little "underling" against the wall and ravaging her senseless was the fact that he wanted to become Fuhrer even more.  
  
But if one got him drunk enough, he would seriously reconsider his priorities.  
  
No, he had to keep her at arms' length, because he depended heavily on her love for organization and "discipline strictly" in order to keep his aggravation in check. It was for reasons like these that he teased Full- Metal mercilessly.  
  
Misplaced sexual tension, some would say. He could scarcely disagree with them. It didn't help that every time she arrived, he caught the others watching her with glassy eyes or drooling with dropped jaws.  
  
Making a show of sighing, he dropped his shoulders before resuming his post at the window.  
  
They were gone.  
  
They in through the office doors, Full-Metal and Al leading the way, the former beaming like a little kid that just stole candy and hadn't been caught.  
  
Except Roy Mustang was observant.  
  
Edward-kun was toast.  
  
Fin

* * *

A/N: I've caved into the drabble muses!   



End file.
